This invention relates generally to apparatus for removing gas from pipes, and more specifically to a de-aerator apparatus for removing gas from fluid flowing through a pipe of a closed heating and/or cooling system, or an open water distribution system.
In open or closed systems, corrosion of the system's components takes place due to air containing oxygen present in the system. Also, air present in the water creates erratic pumping performance, vibrating noise (e.g., knocking) and other undesirable effects.
This invention is in the same general field as apparatus for de-aeration of liquid flowing in systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,906, 4,027,691, 4,381,928, 4,456,172, 4,645,518 and 4,718,922. Such apparatus, which are commonly referred to in the art as "de-aerators", are typically complicated in their construction, requiring many parts and extensive, labor-intensive assembly. Moreover, many of these apparatuses do not substantially eliminate all of the gas present in the liquid.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of a de-aerator apparatus which substantially eliminates gas from liquid flowing through a system; the provision of such an apparatus which substantially prevents corrosion of components in a system by removing air pockets containing oxygen; the provision of such an apparatus having a chamber of a housing which is accessible for cleaning; the provision of such an apparatus which is simple in design, economical to manufacture, and easy to assemble.
In general, a de-aerator apparatus for removing gas from fluid flowing through a pipe of the present invention comprises a housing having a chamber, an inlet connected to an inlet pipe for allowing the passage of fluid into the chamber, an outlet connected to an outlet pipe for discharging fluid from the chamber, and a vent for venting gas from the top of the chamber. The arrangement is such that as fluid flows into the chamber through the inlet and out of the chamber through the outlet, relatively large gas pockets present in the fluid in the chamber are adapted to rise to the surface of the fluid and exit the chamber through the vent. A device disposed within the chamber has bristles facing the flow of fluid into the chamber through the inlet. The bristles vibrate for merging micro gas pockets present in the fluid with other micro gas pockets for forming large gas pockets which rise to the surface of the fluid within the chamber and exit the chamber through the vent.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.